


Ashes to Ashes

by Braisedcrab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于千年前四巨头相遇、建校的种种事宜，友情站岗士兵狮子、伪修道士蛇、客串农家少女獾，跟正职干坏事副职研究鹰的欢乐坑爹故事。架空中世纪向，没有考据，有也是伪。<br/>PS：标题不代表内容，更不代表结局。<br/>PPS：字数完全不准确，我更新3K也只显示字数250，这是耍我是吧……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 狩猎

　　清晨，第一缕阳光照射在高大的城墙时，一名农妇牵着一个小男孩站在城门前等候着进城，只是她隐藏在斗篷下的苍白脸庞细腻得完全不像是个下等人，手指上更没有做惯粗活所留下的厚茧。

　　但是这些谁又会在意呢？

　　不得不早起的士兵一边抖擞着怎么都暖和不起来的身子，一边咒骂着自己的上司，完全没有留意到一名除了衣着完全不像是农妇的农妇混在人群里轻松地进到城里。那个被打扮成普通农家少年的男孩（虽然有点干净过分了）回头轻蔑地看了那士兵一眼。

　　“巴罗，不要到处张望。”那名农妇紧张地把他的头扭了回来，“忘记我跟你说的话了吗？”

　　被称为巴罗的男孩眼里闪过一丝不耐烦，语气也非常生硬，“我记着，母亲。”

　　巴罗漫不经心的态度显然让农妇有些生气，但她只是再三地提醒，“别忘了。”

　　“我记着。”巴罗脸上的不耐烦已经无法控制地显露出来，“我会记着，母亲。”

　　今天天还没亮，自己就不得不离开温暖的床铺，还得打扮成一名下……哦，农夫的儿子匆匆赶路，这让他心情并不是很好。但是他的母亲对进城这件事似乎非常重视，再多的怨气，他也只能咽下去。

　　城市渐渐喧嚣起来。

　　农妇带着她的儿子，匆匆地在行人尚还稀疏的街道上走着，跟周遭的悠然格格不入。她迟疑了下，努力放慢脚步，好让自己显得从容一些，只是脚步依然越走越快，无法控制。

　　最后，她不再想该如何伪装，匆匆穿越过东城的居民区，距离市场越来越近，摊贩热情招揽顾客的喧嚣也越来越近。

　　肮脏而吵闹的地方。  
　　  
　　当他们终于抵达热闹的市场时，男孩脸上浮起了高傲的神色，学着大人的样子冷笑，但眼睛还是忍不住往各色摊档上瞟去。不过他很快就别开眼睛，并在心里用他的父亲——那位男爵阁下常用的语气哼了声：不过一堆破烂。他那挑剔又不屑的目光就这么一直粘在周围“下等”摊档的商品上，一边在心里狠狠地批判着，一边跟着母亲往那未知的目的地走去。

　　农妇完全没有发现自己的儿子的心理变化，只是为目的地就在眼前松了口气，脚步也放慢了些许。可是，很快地，这个喧嚣又无比祥和的画面被打破了。

　　“站住！不要跑！”

　　农妇一吓，即刻把儿子揽进怀里，惊惧地看向声音的来源。

　　从市场的一角开始，不断地有东西打翻的声音、女人的尖叫声、男人的怒骂声传来。没多久，一名少女从那个方向奔了出来，慌乱地把一桶鱼撞翻，但即便这样也没有回头，只是一味地埋头往前奔跑。

　　鲜活的鱼在地面蹦跳了几下，随之跳跃的还有卖鱼大婶的尖叫。

　　“见鬼！这是怎么回事！”

　　很快，一群士兵也跟着冲了出来。

　　“抓住她！那是个女巫！”

　　农妇刚刚猜恢复些血色的脸庞瞬间再度苍白。

　　“妈的！那个女巫！”士兵们骂骂咧咧地跑远，商贩虽然对自己东西被打翻却没有得到任何赔偿很不满，但也只是咒骂几句就开始收拾残局。

　　男孩发现母亲的身躯微微地抖着，揽住自己的胳膊更紧了，勒得他生疼。他很不满地想让母亲放松一些，一抬头却不由自主地闭上了嘴。

　　他的母亲满脸惊惧，嘴唇颤抖着。

　　“天……天啊，是狩猎。”  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　市场这一角的骚乱丝毫没有影响到另一边，摊贩们吆喝着，一切如常。

　　在这热闹的市场里，一个处于角落的鲑鱼摊非常安静，坐在一旁的摊主的脸被一顶崭新的尖顶帽子遮住，只能看见帽底略带些凌乱的金色头发。假如再仔细一点，或许还能听见摊主那非常有节律的鼾声。只是即便如此，他摊上那活蹦乱跳的鲑鱼，也没有一个人敢拿走一条。或许说，似乎并没有谁发现这么一个安静得异常的地方。但此刻，也只是似乎没人发现，因为一名农家少女打扮的俏丽女孩正停驻在这个安静的鱼摊前，她那一头棕色的长发编成两根粗长的辫子垂在胸前，那双漂亮的棕色眼睛好奇地打量着这个安静的鱼摊。但摊主依然呼呼大睡，完全没有苏醒的迹象，只有鲑鱼在水桶里活泼地游动着。

　　女孩脸上露出迷惑的神色，她想叫醒这位实在不太称职的摊主问一下，可是又有点迟疑。

　　真的是这里吗……

　　她张了张口，正要唤醒摊主时，又打消了叫醒摊主的念头。因为此时，一名披着黑色斗篷的少年也来到了这个鱼摊前。

　　那名少年瞥了她一眼，又打量了下这个摊位，就一语不发地盯着那桶依然快活的鲑鱼。  
　　  
　　女孩那双漂亮的棕色眼睛好奇地打量着那个新来的少年，眼睛捕捉的信息越多越无法下决定。

　　这两位究竟哪位才是……

　　“砰！”一名少女一头撞上了这个处于角落的鱼摊，桶里的水兜了她满头满脸，狼狈不已。

　　棕发女孩吓了一跳，再也顾不上考虑自己的事情，伸出手想把狼狈的少女拉起来，只是那名少女抬起头，看见那位皱眉躲开的少年就死死地盯着，完全没有理会她伸出的手。

　　“嗬嗬，原来……原来……”少女艳丽的红唇扬起一个诡异的弧度，只是她那原本精致的妆容化了开来，显得无比狰狞。

　　“放开。”那位一直一语不发的少年突然开口。

　　棕发女孩才发现，那位无比狼狈的少女一只手居然紧紧抓住少年那黑色的斗篷。但少女显然没有理会少年的命令，也不去理会自己身上那华贵的衣裳被泥土弄得多么肮脏，只是揪着那看上去朴素实际无比名贵的黑色布料，“是你，嗬嗬……”

　　少年那似乎永远都不会舒展的黑眉皱得更紧了，“我说，放开。”

　　“嗬嗬……嗬嗬……”少女的笑容越来越大，手上抓得更紧了。

　　少年那双绿色的眼眸瞬间冷凝下来，一脚踩上那紧紧抓着他斗篷的手。

　　“嗬嗬……嗬嗬……”少女越笑越尖利，那笑声逐渐融合一种似哭似笑的声音，只有手上紧抓着斗篷的动作一点变化也没有。

　　恼怒的少年脚上更用力了些，只是无论他如何碾压，那只白皙的手依然紧紧地抓住那黑色的布料。即使现在发出“咯咯”的声音，她依然没松手。

　　“你再踩下去，她的手就要断了。”被吓坏的棕发女孩终于回过神，这时候她才发现，鱼摊的主人已经醒来。

　　那是一名金发少年，看上去并没有比棕发女孩成熟多少。这时他一手抓着那顶尖顶帽子，海蓝色的眼睛里尽是不认同。

　　少年冷哼了声，并没有理睬，脚上的力道更强了。下一刻，棕发少女惊叫起来。

　　黑色的斗篷被撕裂，那个黑发少年被粗暴地拖出来，重重地跌坐在鱼摊上，污水溅了一身，鲑鱼跳上看上去跟斗篷同一质地的长袍，活泼地抑或说无奈地挣扎着。少年恼怒地回头，“你……”

　　“请适可而止，你……”鱼摊主人看见那名少年的样貌一愣，目光往他头上一扫又一扫，很快笑了开来，带着点痞气。同时棕发女孩注意到，他说这话的时候，轻轻松开刚刚还是斗篷的黑色布料，那个趴在地上似乎不愿起来的少女“嗬嗬”地笑着，飞快地把那黑色的布料拖进怀里。

　　刚刚似乎还在生气的鱼摊主人大笑着把黑着脸的少年拉起，“放松点兄弟，不过是一个普通的女孩子而已，不需要下那么重手。”

　　少年恼怒地抖了下自己的长袍，没有说话。

　　鱼摊主人丝毫没有介意，带着笑意的眼睛往黑发少年头顶又瞄了几下，这让黑发少年的脸色更黑了些。鱼摊主人也终于发现自己的目光似乎不太礼貌，有些笨拙地道歉，“抱歉，其实……”

　　“站住！”

　　喘得像条老狗的士兵们终于像是很慢但又很快地适时赶到，他们完全没有理会在场的另外三人，死死盯着倒在地上的少女，眼里放射出狼一般的光芒。

　　“终于逮到你了！”

　　本来正想跟黑发少年道歉的鱼摊主人皱起眉，语气瞬间冷了下来，“你们在干什么？”

　　听到这不客气的问话，士兵的肾上腺更加兴奋起来。

　　意图阻拦狩猎？巫师？

　　又一个愚蠢地撞进他们怀里的猎物让他们彻底亢奋起来，可是当他们看清鱼摊主人面容时，这种激动瞬间被浇灭了。

　　“戈……戈德里克？！”


	2. 牵连

　　士兵们从亢奋中冷静下来，难得有礼地向那位鱼摊主人解说眼前的状况。

　　戈德里克？

　　刚从鱼摊上爬起来的黑发少年眼底闪过一丝疑惑和惊异，暗自观察着那名跟自己年龄相仿的金发少年，一边熟练地以极其麻瓜贵族的方式整理着自己的衣衫，尽管他觉得这种姿态无比愚蠢。

　　戈德里克，这个名字在巫师中也是声名赫赫。

　　这个名字的主人曾经狩猎过某位非常强大的巫师。更离奇的是，在这个巫师以受火刑为谈资的年代，这名巫师居然真的从此销声匿迹了。尽管那位强大巫师的追随者声称他们的主人只是暂时蛰伏，但他的势力依然很快分崩离析。

　　戈德里克，绝对不是普通的麻瓜。可是他居然愚蠢地把自己送到这么一个危险人物跟前，还跟他起了冲突。

　　黑发少年平静地抚平衣裳上的皱褶，以一种麻瓜贵族特有的傲慢又愚蠢的目光审视着眼前再也威风不起来的士兵。

　　该死！这里压根不是巫师的秘密交易处。

　　“……我们赶到的时候，她就拿着那邪恶的魔杖指向我们。感谢上帝，保佑我们不被魔鬼的法术伤害。”

　　假如真是巫师，你们早就尸骨无存了。

　　黑发少年对此嗤之以鼻，可是士兵显然更加信任他们无所不能的上帝，居然还有人当场祷告起来，只有领头的士兵凝重地看向戈德里克。

　　“戈德里克，这是我们的猎物。”

　　戈德里克平静地回应，“我没说她不是你们的猎物。”

　　他的目光在不知何时彻底沉默的少女身上停驻一会，很快又转开。

　　领头士兵松了口气，也有些心思打量这个处于角落的鱼摊。虽然他早就知道戈德里克不务正业，但是也没想到他会堕落到……唔，卖鱼？

　　士兵在心底嘲笑着这位曾经抓捕最穷凶极恶巫师的少年英雄。哦，得了吧，他那次只是走了狗屎运，只有那些只会掐着自己声音尖叫着戈德里克的小姐们才会觉得这位平日从来不参加猎巫行动的小子是个英雄。

　　哦，戈德里克，迷人的戈德里克，他真英俊。你看，他还没断奶呢。

　　真该让那些只会提着裙子撑着伞尖叫的小姐们看看这位少年英雄如此落拓的一面。

　　领头的士兵自然不会愚蠢到把这些话都说出来，从他嘴里出来的只有一个“带走”的命令。如狼似虎的士兵冲上去，把那依然紧抱着黑色布料的少女抓了起来。可是，此刻，原本一动不动的少女突然挣扎起来。

　　“救我！”她的声音非常尖利，像是金属片划过玻璃一般，“你还可以施法！杀了他们！”

　　她嚷出这些话的时候，眼睛一直没有离开站在一边安静观察的黑发少年。

　　这个突发的状况让在场的人俱是一愣。

　　少年绿色的眼睛里闪过几缕戾气，但下一刻，那些戾气全部消散。因为他注意到那位臭名昭著的戈德里克正在注视着他。

　　所以，他只是在脸上表现出应有的愤怒和耻辱，把声调拖得老长，用一种贵族特有的优雅反问，“哦？你的意思是，我是个巫师？”

　　士兵不敢喘出哪怕一口气。

　　少年冷笑，“你们居然认为，上帝的忠实仆人会是巫师？”

　　原本有些蠢蠢欲动的士兵顿时有些尴尬。

　　怀疑一名似乎颇有来头的修道士，并不是什么明智的选择。

　　没错，眼前的少年，那标志性的圣彼得发式一直都在宣告他的修道士身份。而且，至少那应当很朴素的黑色布料，看上去比平日在他们跟前耀武扬威的修道士似乎还要好上不止一分。

　　并不是没有皈依魔鬼的修道士，但是他们无一不是为了自己贪婪的欲望进入修道院的贫穷修道士。所以，他们才会那么容易皈依魔鬼。尽管他们明知道一旦背叛上帝成为魔鬼的仆人，上帝的惩罚就会立即降临他们头上。可是，这些都是老黄历了。现在的修道院只招收贵族。这些上帝最最虔诚的仆人，无时无刻不在为自己和自己世俗的兄弟向上帝祈祷，审视着自己的心灵，怎么可能是魔鬼的仆人？

　　士兵有些恼怒起来，这名女巫显然比他们想象中更狡猾。

　　领头的士兵粗暴地扯起少女那乱糟糟的褐发，大笑起来，“狡猾的女巫，修道士是上帝最忠实的仆人，是你们这些把灵魂卖给魔鬼的叛徒最强大的敌人，你以为我们会被你这种拙劣的谎言欺骗？”

　　少女没有反驳，只是一直怨毒地瞪着修道士。

　　领头的士兵不耐烦地踢了少女一脚，“每诞生二十名女巫才会诞生一名男巫，何况男巫都是些下流胚子，我们不会被欺骗的。”

　　士兵们争先恐后地表示自己绝不会被女巫蒙蔽，可是修道士一直关注着的戈德里克却完全没有看那边的闹剧，反而突然揽住他，嬉皮笑脸地问了个相当无礼的问题。

　　“你叫什么名字？”

　　修道士强忍着抽出魔杖给这位对巫师造成严重威胁的麻瓜来个“钻心剜骨”的欲望，高傲地回答，“萨拉查·斯莱特林，来自坎特伯雷修道院。”

　　尽管不知道斯莱特林这个姓氏到底代表着什么，可是光是修道士拥有姓氏这点就足以让士兵兴奋起来。拥有姓氏的大贵族，终极他们一生都见不到一位，何况还是来自著名的坎特伯雷修道院。

　　士兵们脸色涨得通红，都想在修道士面前好好表现一番，只是，那让人讨厌的小子戈德里克又在那里发表他的高论。

　　“够了，你们赶快把她带走，别妨碍我的生意。”戈德里克面带嘲讽，“还是你们想在这里用刑？”

　　今天实在不太顺利的士兵不知道第几次冷静下来，愤恨地瞪了那个卖鱼的小子一眼，讪讪地准备把那名女巫带走。

　　可是，这个时候，女巫突然转向那已经被人忽略彻底的棕发女孩，目光温柔，“对不起，你走吧。”

　　突然被点名的棕发女孩呆住了，士兵们的目光更是让她不安，尤其是几道目光在她的胸脯和臀部停留了好一段时间。

　　领头的士兵扬起一个和善又冰冷的笑容，“这位小姐，请你跟我们走一趟吧。”

　　女孩一直都处于呆滞状态的面容终于露出了些许惊惧，戈德里克放开萨拉查，站在她身前，挡住士兵的视线，似乎相当的不悦。

　　“汤姆，你们这个月已经抓捕够多的女巫了。”

　　在戈德里克说出这句话的时候，终于可以脱离魔掌的萨拉查不动声色地跟他拉开更大的距离。

　　“不，不够。连上她们两个，”领头的士兵竖起三根手指，“也不过30个。”

　　“可是这个月才过去13天。”戈德里克声音严厉了起来，仿佛自己比眼前的老兵更年长，“这个女巫已经陷害了一名虔诚的修道士，现在只是想陷害多一位无辜的女孩而已。”

　　“我们不能放过任何一个女巫。”汤姆相当不满地说。

　　“汤姆，你这样只会伤害更多无辜的人，按你这个速度，我们全城都是巫师了。”

　　“你懂什么？像你这种乳臭未干的小孩又知道些什么？”汤姆的声音越来越大，“该死的维京人，就是这么利用魔鬼来腐蚀我们的心灵，侵占我们的领土！你看，这个月，30个，我跟我的兄弟逮捕了30个，可是巫师还是越来越多，我们的军队还在败退！”说到最后，他几近咆哮。

　　“那些异教徒！他们驱使魔鬼为他们做事！女巫就是他们埋在我们中间的钉子！她们让所有市民都变成巫师！那些不服从的人就被她们残忍地杀害！”

　　“该死的、淫荡的女巫，屈从自己的欲望，帮助那些恶魔欺凌弱小。”

　　“你胡说。”棕发女孩猛地推开戈德里克，冲了出来，那双棕色的大眼盈满了不可置信，“你们的军队败退，跟我们完全无关，维京人也压根就没有巫师！”

　　不单是戈德里克，连萨拉查也震惊地看向那名女孩。女孩明显还在生气，她的拳头握得紧紧，白皙的脸颊透出一抹粉红，“阿尔弗烈德大帝，他都能够胜利，那个时候巫师比现在还多，他继位的时候失去的领土比现在更多，可是他把维京人打退了。巫师从来就没有帮助过维京人。”

　　“而你们……”女孩看了一眼依然温柔地看向她的少女，鼓起勇气大叫，“从不上阵杀敌，只会在背后杀害无辜的人，你们才是帮助维京人的魔鬼！”

　　在场的人都被震住了，但更快地，士兵们脸上出现了可怕的狂热。

　　“女巫！果然是女巫！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续搬文，小修。
> 
> 公元十世纪不列颠应该还没有姓氏，这不是bug，只是架空设定=w=（这里是依然没有考据的作者


End file.
